In the Arms of an Angel
by Denini
Summary: Mac dies and Rod has some flash backs .I used Cascada's Every time we touch lyrics in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/n : This is the first sad fic I've tried writing so hope it doesn't dissapoint.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with CiC or ABC.

" My name is Ally, that's short for Allison. I'm five years old and I'm in kindergarten, I like school . I draw and play , it's so much fun! My mommy says it's good to like school, she liked it so much she went for a lot of years. She's a doctor , like my daddy. They work together in a big hospital . We live in a big house but not as big as where mommy used to live . She lived in a big White house with her mommy and daddy."

"Ally honey come here." a grey haired man scoops up the little girl in his arms. Ally looks down at the person she was talking too.

" I hafta go now. Nice talking to you." Rod grins and takes his grand daughter to sit with him .

"Come here angel I wanted to give you something." he hands her a picture of a little girl just about her age.

"Whose that she looks just like me."

Rod's gaze lingers on the picture a bittersweet smile comes across his lips. "That's right she has your eyes and your smile and your pretty red hair . That was your grandma when she was your age."

Ally smiles "I look like grandma?" Rod smiles "Yeah baby you do. You remind me so much of her."

Ally looks up at him her big brown eyes displaying her innocence . " I wish grandma was here not up in heaven with the angels."

Rod holds her small frame against his and sighs deeply" I do too sweetie but she's always looking over you, remember that. She loved you so much you were her little peanut."

"Don't be sad grandpa grandmas right in here." she places her hand over his heart. " Mommy told me so. She said when I get sad and want to see grandma I just have to look in my heart and she'll be there. Maybe I have to use one of mommy's doctors tools."

Rod can't help but chuckle and kisses her forehead. "Dad you okay? Everyone's looking for you."

"Yeah fine, just having a little chat with Ally."

Allison jumps off Rod's lap and goes over to Becca now a grown woman.

"Mommy look what grandpa gave me! " She holds the picture up and Becca's eyes well up with tears , but she smiles.

"We're going to have to frame this and put in by your bed. What do you say?"

The little girl nods " And I can say good morning and goodnight to grandma everyday."

"Yeah honey everyday." She runs her hands through her daughters hair. "Why don't you go find daddy and uncle Horace, see what they're up to."

She gives Rod one final hug. "Thank you grandpa." and runs off.

Rod and Becca watch her go.

"She has quite a personality." He grins.

"You're telling me, she surprises me daily." she gets solemn, "Dad why don't you come stay with us for a while. "

"I can't." shakes his head walking towards the mantle and picking up a photo . "I can't leave this house, everything here reminds me of your mom, I need that, I need to be with her right now."

She nods " I understand."

Rod walks over to her putting his arm around her. "How are you holding up sunshine?"

" I miss her dad. I miss her so much. I never got to tell her how much I loved her, how proud I was of her ." tears roll down her eyes.

"Oh honey she knew how you felt. She was so proud of the woman you became, of the mother that you are. She knew you loved her."

"She should be here with us, this isn't fair. How are they ever going to know how amazing she was?"

Rod puts his hand on Becca's very pregnant belly . "We'll tell them and show them. Mackenzie Allen will live on with all of us." He kisses her forehead and takes her hand. They walk out of the study to greet more of the funeral guests.

The end. Reviews please this is the first time I try to write something sad.


	2. Chapter 2

"Restless nights"

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me- I still feel your touch in my dreams... Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why without you it's hard to survive..."

Rod tossed and turned in bed... It was going to be another one of those nights. The nights where no matter what he tried , he couldn't fall asleep... He did so well during the day...but when the sun went down and he was left alone in that house, he felt her everywhere... He climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen, hoping that a warm cup of milk would help him fall asleep. On his way down the hall he passed the room. He had only been in the room twice since Mackenzie died and that was only to help the kids pack up her belongings that they had moved in there when she was sick ... He opened the door and turned on the light, the room seemed so different now... All the machines that once took up the room were gone, the hospital bed that his wife has spent the last month of her life in had been replaced by a regular one that Horace had brought over... He walked over and sat in the chair he had spent everyday for a month sitting in, where he read to Mackenzie. Picking up the book that still rested on the night table, he leafed through it, stopping at the page he had left off months before .

xxxxxxxx

"Mac, honey you should try and get some rest." Rod pressed , taking off his reading glasses.

She shook her head, the chemotherapy made her so weak that even that small movement took a lot out of her... It broke his heart to see this woman, once so full of life and energy overcome by this illness. The prognosis has started off positive- they had caught it in time, or so they had thought. After surgery to remove all of the cancer and months of extensive chemotherapy, Mackenzie's chances of winning this fight were great. She made it to her one year check up cancer free... then six months later it came back -full force and had spread all over ... The doctors did another round of chemo, but it wasn't enough this time-she had three to six months to live.

"Please Rod, keep reading." She rested her hand over his and he lovingly bent down and kissed it.

He opened up the book again and began to read her one of his favorite poems.

"She walks in beauty, like the night.Of cloudless climes and starry skies;And all that's best of dark and bright .Meet in her aspect and her eyes: Thus mellow'd to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies. One shade the more, one ray the less, Had half impair'd the nameless grace .Which waves in every raven tress, Or softly lightens o'er her face; Where thoughts serenely sweet express . How pure, how dear their dwelling-place...And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,so soft, so calm, yet eloquent, the smiles that win, the tints that glow, but tell of days in goodness spent, a mind at peace with all below, a heart whose love is innocent!"

Rod looks up and see's she's fallen asleep; he places a kiss on her cheek . She still looks as beautiful as the day he met her. His life... his love... his Mackenzie...

xxxxxx

Rod sighs putting the book down on the night stand... he walks over to the door and as he's about to shut the light he swears for a moment he see's Mackenzie's reflection in the mirror, as beautiful and vibrant as the day he met her... he smiles...shuts the light and walks back towards the bed and lays down.

"Goodnight my love..."

Forgetting all about his cup of milk, he falls asleep with the presence of Mackenzie right beside him.

xxxxxxxx

"Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, need you by my side."


End file.
